


it's better when i'm drinkin

by kittenhwa



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Body Shots, Drunk Sex, Girls Gays and Theys, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenhwa/pseuds/kittenhwa
Summary: He's never understood why it's always San's birthdays that go this hard, but it's been like that since as long as Jongho can remember. It's always really fun, and everyone looks forward to it all year, so what's the harm in it?
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	it's better when i'm drinkin

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii me as always~
> 
> this has a decent amount of drinking in it, and one vague mention of underage drinking (not discussed in depth whatsoever). 
> 
> there is also, however, some drunk sex shenanigans. consent is explicitly asked for and given, but they're both still drunk. please proceed accordingly!!!
> 
> title from 'megatron' by nicki minaj.
> 
> enjoy!!

San's birthdays are always a little crazy.

It's not really his fault, for the most part. Yeosang and Wooyoung always team up with Yunho to get as much liquor as physically possible, Mingi works on the playlist for weeks and makes sure he's got someone to take over the DJ set when he wants to dip to smoke up and take shots with the rest of them, or wants a break to make out with the birthday boy. Hongjoong always organizes the gift and the huge cake, both of which are group ventures in theory but inevitably need to be streamlined by someone nearing the end. 

Seonghwa organizes the invites and manages the stream of people in and out on the night of, until he gets dragged inside to dance by another one of their friends. Jongho is always put in charge of mixing the drinks for people, ever since he made that one killer punch before he was even legally allowed to drink, the one that had made him famous back in college. He's also the one who listens to everyone when they end up blackout drunk and start lamenting about their unrequited loves that are never really that unrequited, patting their shoulders and letting them lean on him so they don't fall.

He's never understood why it's always San's birthdays that go this hard, but it's been like that since as long as Jongho can remember. It's always really fun, and everyone looks forward to it all year, so what's the harm in it?

This year, though, he's feeling like maybe he should have checked what Wooyoung had been mixing for Seonghwa a little while ago, because he's almost certain he's never seen their hyung acting like this.

He's dancing, which is normal enough, but he's got his head tossed back, sweat dripping into his hair with the July heat and the close press of bodies in the small room. His neck is damp too, mouth parted as he sways against whoever has slid up behind him in the last few minutes. As Jongho stares, Seonghwa's lips touch together when he swallows, throat bobbing and glittering.

Seonghwa tends to be a lot for Jongho on a good day, but like this, his makeup smoky and sultry, looking like he's getting fucked as his eyes flutter like they're trying to open, well... It's a bit more of an issue.

Jongho needs another drink. He's got half of one already in his hand, so he knocks it back, forcing himself to tear his eyes away from the dance floor. The kitchen is down a little hallway that's got a few couples crowded along it, talking and touching and kissing. Jongho slaloms around them surprisingly easily and makes it to the kitchen unscathed, where he finds Hongjoong sat on the counter with Yeosang leaned on the granite to his left. They look pretty engrossed in their conversation, faces angled towards each other, and Jongho sends some good vibes their way as he ducks by to grab the bottle of tequila by the sink. He's just going to dump some into his cup and mix it with whatever he can find that is fruity, but then Yunho and two girls they know from somewhere come stumbling into the room at full volume.

"Jongho, hell fuckin' yeah!" one of the girls crows, grabbing the tequila bottle from him and lifting it above her head like it's a prize. "You read our minds!"

Jongho is confused, and really, he just wants to drink until he's too drunk to see straight. Maybe then he'll be able to erase the image of Seonghwa, sweaty and stunning, from his mind.

"We're gonna do body shots," Yunho explains, slurring his words a bit. Wooyoung comes crashing through some empty boxes by the patio door at the words, pushing himself up close to Yunho's chest and bouncing in place.

"Me too? I wanna do body shots toooooooo," he whines, and both of the girls laugh at him, probably for being so obvious. Jongho is inclined to agree, but then Hongjoong pipes up from behind him.

"Let's clear off the table," he suggests, jerking his chin to the kitchen table, pushed into the corner to make moving around it easier. It's covered in bottles of alcohol and juices and sodas and so many forgotten solo cups, but they get it cleared off easily enough with everyone helping out. Jongho is clued in to remembering who the girls are when one of them yelps "Seulgi!!" at the other, to which Seulgi replies, "Irene!!!" It's effective enough, and saves Jongho the social pain of having to guess it, or just referring to them with monikers for the rest of forever.

Seulgi seems to be the ringleader here, because as soon as the table is clear and pulled into the middle of the room again, she backs Irene onto it. Irene laughs as she's laid down on her back, and she's wearing a low cut shirt, so its easy for Seulgi to dab a little line of salt between her breasts up towards her throat. Irene wiggles a little bit as a new slice of lime is placed gently between her teeth. Seulgi plants a kiss on her cheek, making them both smile, and then she's pouring tequila into the dip of her stomach. Her tongue is quick to follow the drips, sucking wetly at Irene's skin where a good amount of the alcohol has pooled. She flicks her eyes up as she does it, gaze sharp as she watches Irene watch her, and then she's moving up, tongue still out to drag up the line of salt. Irene holds still for her as Seulgi bites the lime, pulling it from her mouth to suck on it, and then she's sitting up, taking the peel from Seulgi's mouth and kissing her.

It's hot and fun because there's no desire from anyone else there besides the general carnal one lit by the sight of a tongue on skin. They're all gay here, and it's comfortable when Yunho whoops as Seulgi fits her hands under Irene's thighs and lifts her, carrying her out of the room like that.

"My turn!" Wooyoung cries, hopping up onto the table. He lays back on it, eyes already half lidded as Yunho steps up and repeats the set up process. Wooyoung tips his head back when Yunho pauses to dither over where he should put the salt, his mesh shirt having already been pushed up his stomach to bare his skin.

As Jongho watches, he wonders vaguely why he's still here seeing as he has no plans on participating, but then the image of Seonghwa pressed back against a new person as they sway and grind to the deep bass of the track Mingi's put on flits through his brain, and he decides he's better off in here.

He does, however, still want a drink, so instead of watching Yeosang cut another slice of lime to hand off to Wooyoung, he picks up a bottle of vodka and pours some into the solo cup he's been holding this whole time. He scoops some of the dregs of the punch that’s still left, and it tastes too much like alcohol to be good when he takes a sip. As he watches Yunho hover his mouth over Wooyoung’s skin, though, he’s pretty happy to trade the sight in front of him for the bite of alcohol.

Somehow, Wooyoung and Yunho still don’t kiss, and by then there are more people that have gathered in the kitchen to watch. Yunho suggests that Yeosang should do one off of Hongjoong, who punches him in the shoulder when Yeosang blushes.

“It’s okay, I wouldn’t force hyung to do something he doesn’t want to,” Yeosang says, sounding earnest but a little dejected at the sight of what must have appeared to be Hongjoong balking at the idea. This makes Hongjoong round on him, though, and Jongho can’t help but laugh at the expression on his face, fierce.

“I want to,” he says, angrily slicing a bit off the lime and grabbing the bottle of tequila from the table. He points to the table with the lime between his fingers, and nods to Yeosang.

Frozen, Yeosang doesn’t move for a moment, until Hongjoong’s expression softens and he opens his mouth, probably to tell Yeosang that he doesn’t have to if he doesn’t want to. Yeosang wants to, though, of this much Jongho is certain, and sure enough he lays down on his back on the table. Jongho takes another long pull from his cup, eyes tracking over the little crowd that has gathered, and feels his stomach flip when he spots Seonghwa among the people. He’s close to the door, and meets Jongho’s eyes quickly, like he’d been waiting for Jongho to look his way.

Yeosang yelps, which draws Jongho’s attention back to the scene on the table, and he’s met with the sight of Yeosang covering his eyes with an arm as he giggles, ticklish under Hongjoong’s tongue. Hongjoong seems both endeared and determined as he gathers the salt on his tongue from the dip of Yeosang’s clavicle, and one of his hands lifts to hover over Yeosang’s jaw as he bites the lime.

When he pulls away Yeosang sits up, as if they’re tethered to each other. There’s a moment where it looks like they’re finally going to make a move, but then Hongjoong jerks like he’s been struck and steps back.

Yeosang is only able to look sad for half a moment before Hongjoong’s fingers curl around his wrist, and then he’s being pulled from the kitchen into the living room, where all the dancing is happening.

There is a bit of a lull then, and some people jokingly push random pairs of people towards the table. Jongho downs the rest of his drink, and he’s contented himself to watching everything from a distance so it’s definitely a surprise when Wooyoung grabs him by the arm and drags him forward. His hip bumps the table, knocking over the saltshaker, and then he’s left standing in the middle of the room, alone.

It doesn’t matter until it gets embarrassing, because while he didn’t sign up for it, the way everyone is just watching, unmoving, makes colour rise to his cheeks. He shoots a glare Wooyoung’s way, but only manages to take one step towards the door before there’s a body in front of him.

He casts his gaze up and sees it’s Seonghwa there, standing right up in Jongho’s space. It takes everything in him not to jump back, so used to keeping a respectable amount of space between them so he doesn’t make Seonghwa uncomfortable, but he manages to plant his feet and stay still.

Seonghwa’s eyes are so dark, alert despite the alcohol he’s had, and they track over Jongho’s face quickly before looking over Jongho’s shoulder.

“Can I have this one?” he asks to other people present, all of whom agree with varying degrees of volume. Fingers wrap around Jongho’s bicep, squeezing once, and then he’s being guided backwards toward where he knows the table is. Seonghwa’s hand is firm and steadying, and Jongho lets himself be pressed back into the edge of the table.

The gaze that Jongho is locked into asks him wordlessly if he’s okay with what’s happening, like it has thousands of times before, albeit in very different circumstances.

Nervous but wanting to see where this is going, Jongho wets his lips, blinks at Seonghwa. It’s meant to be permission, and Seonghwa takes it as such, his hand sliding up Jongho’s arm, over his shoulder, coming to rest warm over the back and side of Jongho’s neck. It’s like this that Seonghwa guides him to lay down, and Jongho isn’t sure if its all the liquor he’s had or the heat of the summer night or the intensity of Seonghwa’s presence, but all the people around them have faded and blurred. All he can see is Seonghwa.

He’s happy to lay here if it means he gets to stare up at Seonghwa like this, watching him as he cuts the slice of lime. Jongho pulls his lips back to bare his teeth when it’s held to his mouth, and Seonghwa’s eyes are heavy on him as he holds it.

“Where should I put this?” he asks aloud, holding up the saltshaker like he’s asking for the audience’s input. Before anyone can answer, though, he leans down, pushing the bottom of Jongho’s shirt up, baring his skin to the room.

Jongho is happy with his body, works out because he loves to do it and enjoys the side effects of what he puts in. He’s never been one to show off his body, though, is only buff because that’s apparently what happens when he lifts the way he does. It’s always been a little awkward when his hookups have commented on how they’d wanted him since the moment they saw how big his arms or thighs were, since Jongho isn’t really what people expect when they see him from across a room.

This is different.

Seonghwa is staring at his body like he’s a feast, and Seonghwa hasn’t eaten for days. He claims Jongho’s gaze again as he dips his head, licking a thick stripe over his lower stomach, so close to his waistband that Jongho is sure he’s tasting the leather of his belt. When he draws his head back up he’s quick to shake out some salt, which sticks to the damp skin easily.

Someone hands Seonghwa the bottle of tequila, and Jongho’s heart flips as he watches Seonghwa tip the mouth of the bottle over Jongho’s stomach. It splashes a little, pooling in the space between his abs, and then Seonghwa’s hot mouth is there, following the lines of liquor. Jongho tries not to pant as he stares, Seonghwa’s lips dragging along the skin of his belly, drawing it out. The tequila must burn in his mouth, but Seonghwa doesn’t seem to be in a rush as he keeps his mouth to Jongho’s skin, moving slowly over his abs towards the line of salt he’d left behind. His tongue is still so hot and wet and it prickles through Jongho’s blood when he feels the salt melt against the wetness.

Seonghwa doesn’t stop there, though, instead going for another pass back over the strip of skin, this time with a drag of his teeth. It makes Jongho’s stomach muscles jump instinctively, and then Seonghwa’s hand is laying over one of his thighs, keeping him still.

Jongho can feel that his hands are clenched into fists at his sides, but he loosens one when Seonghwa’s other hand lays against it. Their fingers interlock as he moves up Jongho’s body, and Seonghwa squeezes his hand as he bites into the lime. He stays there, hovered over Jongho’s face, eyes boring into each others’, as he sucks the sourness from it, and Jongho feels a few drops of the juice drip onto his lips from Seonghwa’s mouth.

When he pulls back, Seonghwa takes the lime slice with him, and there’s a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. Jongho stares, unblinking, enthralled.

The whole thing probably only took thirty seconds at most, but to Jongho, drunk and now turned on, it feels like it’s been hours. He makes himself sit up, pawing at his shirt to lower it again, and keeps his eyes down. He’s shy again, but also flushed with the feeling of Seonghwa so close like that, all up in his space with intent in his eyes. He doesn’t care about anything else as he weaves through the rooms and crowds of their people, following Seonghwa as he makes his way towards the second level of San and Mingi’s home. Climbing the stairs is surprisingly easy, like he’s moving on autopilot, and then they’re away from the din of downstairs. Jongho isn’t sure if he’s supposed to follow Seonghwa into the room he ducks into, but he does it anyway, can’t find it in himself to deny himself this.

It seems to have been the right thing to do, because as soon as he’s through the door Seonghwa’s hands are on him, sliding all over his body over his clothes. The noise Jongho makes into Seonghwa’s mouth when they kiss for the first time is small and broken, and the intensity Seonghwa answers with is almost overwhelming.

Still kissing, Seonghwa walks them towards the bed, pressing Jongho down against it over the covers. He settles himself over Jongho’s thighs, and Jongho gropes at his waist, pulling Seonghwa down so they can grind against each other.

It makes them both groan, and Seonghwa’s mouth is curved into something sharp and teasing when they separate to breathe.

“So good for me, huh?” he murmurs, and it sends a flash of arousal through Jongho’s whole body. He shivers, nodding, and Seonghwa drags a hand down Jongho’s chest. He squeezes Jongho’s pec. “So pretty under me.”

“Please,” Jongho gasps, can’t think of anything else he wants to say. His mind is muddled, that much is obvious, because he has endless words for Seonghwa, which everyone knows. What he’s said seems to do the trick, though, because Seonghwa moves again, kissing him down into the mattress as he rolls his hips to push his cock against Jongho’s.

Hands moving on their own, Jongho gropes at Seonghwa’s ass, his thighs, wanting to feel his skin. He doesn’t try to push it, but Seonghwa gets the point easily enough when his thumbs brush up under his shirt.

“Do you want this?” Seonghwa’s voice is so low, dark and heavy between them. Jongho nods, and he can’t help how his eyes widen when Seonghwa sits up to pull his shirt off with one hand. His hands curl around the bottom of Jongho’s next, who sits up halfway to help him out. Seonghwa also makes quick work of Jongo’s belt while they’re both up, and Jongho helps too, although his fingers are a little less coordinated as he pulls it from the teeth of the buckle. They’re too impatient to do more than get their jeans down enough to free their dicks, and as soon as they’re bared, Seonghwa is wrapping his big hand around them both.

Jongho groans, flopping back against the bed, and revels in how big Seonghwa looks like this. The drag of his hand is dry, though, so Jongho grabs Seonghwa’s wrist and lifts his hand to his mouth. Seonghwa’s gaze is so heavy on him as he wets his tongue and then licks up the length of his hand. It’s a lot, and Jongho wants to suck on his fingers, whines when Seonghwa snatches his hand back and starts jerking them off again, like he can’t bear to wait.

“Do you want something in your mouth?” Seonghwa asks after a few moments, and the delicious embarrassment slides through Jongho. He didn’t know he looked that desperate for it, but Seonghwa seems happy to oblige, giving him two fingers to suck on. They press into his mouth, over his tongue, and that, paired with the hand around his dick, is enough to get him close.

His sounds get more frequent as he gets closer to orgasm, and the way Seonghwa rolls his lips in and strokes them faster, grip getting tighter, it’s all so much. Jongho sucks hard on the fingers in his mouth as the orgasm engulfs him, and Seonghwa swears as he watches Jongho come undone beneath him. Jongho tongues at his fingers, and he delights in how he gets to see the way Seonghwa’s eyebrows draw up and together as he comes.

They’re both panting as they come down from it, and Seonghwa pulls his fingers from Jongho’s mouth, leaning in to kiss him. It’s still a thorough, claiming kiss, but it’s slower, feels like more than just sex now.

Jongho closes his eyes and lets himself melt into it, heavy and lazy after having gotten off and still being drunk, and before long he feels sleep tugging at the edges of his consciousness.

“Sleep,” he mumbles, and it makes Seonghwa laugh. Jongho hums, because Seonghwa’s laugh is the best thing ever, but then his weight is lifting off Jongho, who makes a distressed noise, reaching out.

“Gotta clean us up,” Seonghwa explains as he does up his jeans again, leaning back down to press another kiss to the corner of Jongho’s mouth, and then he’s gone, slipping out the door. Jongho looks down his body and sees both of their cum mixed in streaks up his chest and stomach, and some part of him that’s still able to be horny decides to run a finger through some of it. He’s just sucking it off the end of his finger when Seonghwa comes back into the room, closing and locking the door behind him. 

He pauses when he sees what Jongho is doing, eyes dark as he steps closer. He toes his shoes off and pulls Jongho’s off too, before climbing onto the bed with the damp towel he’d grabbed from the bathroom down the hall. He wipes the rest of the cum off Jongho’s skin, and then kisses him again for good measure, inhaling sharply at what Jongho assumes must be the taste of their cum on his tongue.

They scoot up the bed when Jongho starts to fade again, settling in cuddled close together on top of the covers, and Jongho lets himself be pulled into sleep, he can’t help the little rush of giddiness as the last thing he sees before he’s pulled under is Seonghwa.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!!


End file.
